1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an electronic platform for forming and organizing groups of member profiles consisting essentially of biographical information, such as name, address, phone number, and a personal photo of the member, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a computer system and mobile application for user creation and organization of groups of member profiles to aid in memorization of key biographical information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Students, members of Greek organizations, corporate employees and executives, athletes, conference attendees, educators, and countless others often face the task (and in many cases, the problem) of memorizing the names, faces, and biographical information of members of a group. These individuals, as well as companies and organizations, which possess the need to facilitate the familiarization, greater interaction, and memorization of the members of their groups and/or event attendees must relegate themselves to the use of insufficient methods, such as Microsoft PowerPoint®, nametags, business cards, paper flash cards, and others similar to these methods. These current methods do not include the features of memorizing and increasing group social familiarity, “gamifing” the experience, and connecting users to members of their groups on a much deeper level.
Based on the foregoing, it is desirable to provide an electronic platform that enables users to form and organize groups of member profiles, which contain a small but essential number of biographical categories, such as name, address, phone number, and personal photograph.
It is further desirable to provide a computing platform that upon completion of group formation, member sign up (such via Facebook®, LinkedIn®, a Google® account, or native email-username and password generation), and profile population, members of groups will have access to digital flash cards and computerized multiple choice quizzes generated by the system to aid them in the memorization of their fellow members' biographical information.
It is still further desirable to provide a computing platform that allows users to tailor the electronic flash cards and quizzes more specifically on biographical member categories of their choosing and as needed.
It is yet further desirable to provide a mobile computing application that synchronizes seamlessly with the iOS®, Android®, and Windows® phone platforms, as well as a Facebook® and LinkedIn® application, thereby granting users access to digital flash cards and computerized multiple choice quizzes conveniently on their mobile devices so that they may practice group memorization with ease at their convenience.